


road trip

by Athina_Blaine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the idea of road trips was only created by americans to cope with how outrageously big america is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athina_Blaine/pseuds/Athina_Blaine
Summary: Martin and Jon have a debate
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	road trip

“This is so exciting,” said Martin, tapping the steering wheel with his fingertips. “I’ve never been on a road trip before, you know.”

“And you still haven’t. This isn’t a road trip, this is an investigatory excursion on behalf of our place of employment.”

Martin made a face as Jon closed the car door behind him. “That’s a mouthful. Isn’t _road trip_ just more efficient phrasing at that point?”

“It’s not efficient if it’s inaccurate.”

“Come on, it’s not like we’re making a quick jaunt to Kent or something. It’s going to be nearly three hours just to get up there.”

“People drive absurd distances all the time. You can’t possibly refer to them _all_ as road trips.”

“Okay, fine, how do you define a road trip, then?”

Jon crossed his arms, pensive, and hummed. “A long holiday taken primarily by car. And this is for work matters, so by that definition, it can’t be considered a road trip.”

“Oh, yes, 100% for work matters. That’s why you made reservations for that fancy steak restaurant tomorrow.” Jon flushed. Martin winked. “And reminded me to pack my swimsuit this morning.”

“I only made those reservations because you requested it!”

“And you agreed that it was a good idea. Also, a weekend _is_ a long holiday, for you.”

“Just drive the car, Martin.”

Martin turned the key in the ignition and drove. When they had made it to the freeway, he reached into the centre console and pulled out a CD.

“You were totally wrong, by the way. A road trip is only a road trip when you make a playlist for the ride. So I've been told, anyway. Go ahead and put this on.”

“Oh, please, no music.”

“Come on, I made it just for us. You’ll love it.”

Jon sighed and took the CD, holding it up for appraisal. “I didn’t know people still burned CDs.”

“I just wanted to add a little vintage authenticity to things.”

Sliding the CD into the ancient radio, Jon settled back as the first song played. A reluctant smile curled his lips.

Martin grinned. “Yeah?”

“Bowie doesn’t count. You know full well the effect he has on me.”

“Oh, well. I guess most of this playlist is null and void, then.” Martin reached towards the radio. “Just a sec, I think I’ve got a few of Queen on here, too, then you can get a proper read—”

Jon snatched his hand. “No, stop it. It’s fine.” He turned to the window. “I like this one.”

Martin chuckled and let the song play. Jon settled both of their hands back on the centre console, where they remained for the rest of the trip.


End file.
